


Tumblr Prompts

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: Zoro always thinks Sanji's food is amazing but one time he accidentally says ot out loud Sanji hears obviously, they both turn red and idk maybe avoid each other for a bit out of embarrassment, Zoro stays in the crow's nest more and idk what Sanji does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of organization I'm keeping the prompts I get on my tumblr in here.

Zoro secretly always looks forward to mealtimes on The Sunny. Of course he would never admit it out loud and much less to the arrogant cook but he did enjoy the meals that the love-sick idiot put together everyday for the crew. As it was at the moment Sanji had just announced that the food was ready (not before making sure Nami and Robin were taken care of first, that perverted idiot…) and the crew ran towards the galley for The Sunny’s usual lunch madness. 

  
The first mate was the last to enter the room, the rest of the crew already eating while Sanji was sti bringing plates to the table. 

  
“Oi, Marimo hurry the fuck up and sit down if you don’t want these idiots gulfing everything down.” He said smacking the back of Usopp’s and Luffy’s heads. 

  
“Zoro, there is onigiri here! Sanji made your favorite!” The small reindeer chirped cutely. 

  
“Thanks Chopper.” He answered his voice neutral as possible. He catches the cook watching him as he sits down between Luffy and Robin and starts filling his plate with food.

  
There is copious amounts meat as is necessary with Luffy on board, there is french fries and sandwiches he knows are Franky’s and Robin’s favorites, there is something for everyone and everything smells divine. He picks up one of the onigiri on his plate and gives it the first bite sending his mouth into a sensorial climax. The swordsman closes his eyes and wills away the urge to vocalize just how good the food is by shoving more of it into his mouth much to the cook’s disgust. 

  
“Slow down shit head! I’m glad you like it but don’t choke on it. That would be a waste.” 

  
“Who said I liked it?” Zoro complains. He glares to his side at Robin when he hears her quiet giggles. Not that it stopped her. 

  
“Well, you keep eating it.” The cook responds smugly without looking at him. 

  
“I’m hungry, that’s all.” He grunts and feels the heat rise on his cheeks because now the rest of the crew minus Luffy, (who has only attention for the food in front of him), are looking at him with knowing smiles.

  
“Yes Zoro, we all know about how hungry you are…” Nami says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

  
“Shut up, witch!” Zoro hisses at the navigator; completely embarrassed now. 

  
His nakama were a bunch of assholes. 

–––

  
“Oi, bastards! Snacks!” The cook shouted after he had taken care of the ladies as he usually did. Zoro had been napping after a training session and could do with a drink and a snack. Sanji usually didn’t allow anyone to drink alcohol before dinner unless it was a special occasion but that didn’t mean that he hadn’t noticed that the drinks meant for him always had a certain punch into them. Whatever that meant. 

  
Today snacks consisted of assorted cookies and tea. The cook knew Zoro’s distaste for sweet things so he looked warily at the plate when the blond offered him what looked like chocolate cookies. 

  
“I don’t like chocolate.” 

  
“I know idiot, try it.” 

  
The swordsman takes one of the offered cookies and bites into it and okay, it was chocolate but is not sweet at all. It tastes bitter instead and what is that smell? These have alcohol in them. 

  
“They are so good.” He freezes when he hears an excited screech that must have come from Nami and Sanji is avoiding looking at him red in the face and for once it doesn’t look like anger. 

  
“Did I say that out loud?” The rest of the crew nod, all wearing shit eating grins and yeah, his nakama are a bunch of assholes. 

  
–––

  
After the incident Zoro had been avoiding the galley as much as he could. He would answer the call of the ship’s cook but fixed his plate and took it back to the crow’s nest. The swordsman had been keeping his distance for a little over a week and it seems that the cook wanted him too because he hadn’t been on his case for not joining everyone at the galley. 

  
It was during one of those solitary mean times that distant arguing reaches Zoro’s ears. 

  
“Go ahead Sanji, tell him he can’t eat alone in there!” That was Usopp. That nosey sniper…

  
“Yeah, aren’t you happy? He said he liked your food?” Of course Nami was with the nose and Zoro was mentally cursing the meddlesome duo. 

  
“But wait a minute, happy?” Zoro thought. “Smug is more like it.”

  
“Of course I’m happy Nami-swan, but I still don’t see how liking my food can translate to liking me.” 

  
“WHAT!?”  Zoro’s mind was going reeling. It couldn’t be… No way those two idiots had spilled the beans about him…

  
Down the crow’s nest, Nami and Usopp roll their eyes at each other and push Sanji up the stairs. 

  
“That’s what you’re gonna find out, now go!” The ship’s navigator orders. 

  
Zoro bare had any time to go back and pretend to have been training all this time before the latch to the room opened letting the cook inside. 

  
“It’s you.” The swordsman pretended nonchalance as he turn to face the blond and, oh fuck he brought food. 

  
“Special delivery for my number one fan.” Sanji anounces smugly and Zoro wonders why did he ever fell for this guy. 

  
“I’m not hungry.” He responds petulantly. 

  
“Are you sure?” The cook taunts the first mate by dancing the plate before him. “I brought sake.” 

  
“I don’t like you!”  Zoro blurts then panics when he sees the realization on the blond’s face.

  
Having nowhere to hide he snatches the bottle of sake and the food from Sanji and stuff his face with them to prevent any further slips. 

  
“You heard.” It wasn’t a question but he still nodded. 

  
“I lied.” Zoro admitted. Damn. 

  
“About the food?” 

  
“About you.” 

  
“Oh.” 

  
Both teenagers jolted when they heard yells of victory coming from The Sunny’s deck. Their nakama definitely were a bunch of assholes but they meant well.

**Author's Note:**

> I may take a century on them but I'm accepting prompts over at lostimnotlost on tumblr.


End file.
